Absolution At It's finest
by NIGHTSHADEsixx
Summary: My name is Piper. I've never had a last name. Let's see, here's a little about myself; I'm a thirteen year old girl with brown hair. Umm...my eyes are amethyst colored. Let's see...oh, and I'm the daughter of the legendary Hitman. Please read and review! Ch5 is now up!
1. Chapter 1: Absolution

I remember the days when my dad still worked with Diana. Those stories are the best. Diana was a handler for the Agency, and the sole handler for all the contracts my dad received. One day, Diana betrayed the Agency. She flushed all the accounts and cut off all the sources that the Agency had. She used the confusion to even vanish. The leader of the Agency, Travis, issued a kill order on her and gave it to none other than my dad.

That's pretty much all I know about her betrayal, my dad doesn't allow me to get mixed up with the Agency. Sure he trains me to fight, no man will best me in a fist fight, but he always tells me "_The best piece of advice I'll ever be able to give you is never kill unless you know for sure that you have to."_

Diana was the closest thing me and my dad had to a friend. He always said that he was the only other person in the world that he could think about trusting. I remember when he received the contract for her, he was emotionless as ever, but I knew deep down he was struggling with the idea of killing her.

My name is Piper Rose. No last name. I'm a thirteen year old brunette with amethyst colored eyes, and I'm very different from other girls. I've been trained all my life to be able to escape any situation, no matter how dire. I can fight, and even though I've never actually done it, I've been trained to kill.

My name is Piper, and I am the daughter of the Hitman.

I stepped out of the car and looked at the beautiful scenery around me. I was on a large hill covered in wild flowers, with a gigantic mansion paired with a beautiful garden below. I inhaled a deep breath, keeping it in for a moment before exhaling. A black gloved hand came to rest on my shoulder and I looked back to see my dad staring at the view as well.

"Remember what I told you." He began. "Stay by my side. And if we do get separated…" "Don't kill unless I'm sure that I have to." I finished for him. He looked down at me with a blank face. He nodded his head and started walking down the hill. I followed him, checking to make sure my gun was loaded and unlocked. I hadn't forgotten what we were here to do. I pushed the clip back into my suppressed Silverballer. My dad was here for a contract and decided to bring me along with him. My dad was here to kill the only human being that he could even consider being a friend. We were here to kill Diana, and before the night was over Diana Burnwood would lie dead.

Killed by the infamous Agent 47.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Alright, so in this contemplation of Hitman Absolution I decided to disregard Victoria to make the story flow better. I own nothing but Piper and any other OCs that might appear.**

_**Flashback**_

_I stared out of the window in our dingy apartment. The people down below all looked so small. They reminded me of insects waiting to be crushed underneath my feet. I turned my head to the door as a knock emitted from it. I turned back to the window as my dad got up to answer it, not forgetting to take the safety off his gun. The people…they all looked so helpless…so tiny. It was like if you were to kill one of them, it wouldn't even make a difference. What would it matter if one of those tiny people went missing? It wouldn't matter. I heard a scuffle and then finally a gurgle of a last breath leave someone. Probably a person as tiny as the ones in the streets of Chinatown below. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to the so called "living room" just in time to see my dad emerge from the bathroom. He had a pizza box in his hand, which I took from him as he closed the door. I smiled up at him._

"_I'm guessing you didn't feel like leaving a tip, huh?"_

_He just chuckled._

_. . ._

I ran as fast as I could, the pouring rain doing nothing to help me. I tried to duck under the tree branches that were in my path, but it seemed that the more I tried to dodge them, the more painful it was when the made contact with my face. I could hear footsteps behind me, crunching leaves as the person chasing me tore through the garden. I tried to speed up but my legs burned too much. I let out a quiet groan as I heard the footfalls grow nearer behind me. It didn't take long until a shadow passed me. "_Great…beat again"_

I finally made it to the sliding glass door that led into the dark mansion to see my dad propped up against it with a smirk plastered on his face. I slowed to a stop as I got nearer. I let out a loud sigh as I bent down to rest my hands on my knees, taking large gulps of air.

"You...you beat…me again." I said exhaustedly. I raised my head to look at him, waiting for his response. He just looked at me with that blank face he always wore, but his eyes carried humor in them.

"Don't tell me that you were expecting a different outcome." He stated. I bent my head back down in defeat, still trying to catch my breath. He laughed quietly. "Don't worry; you'll get there some day." I stood up straight. A bolt of frustration tore through me.

"Yeah, when?" I asked. He just simply ignored me and turned around to pick the lock on the door.

"Come on, we have a job to do."

I sighed inwardly. "_We always have a job to do."_ My thoughts went back to the task set before me and my dad. I shook my head sadly.

"_Diana, forgive us." _I focused my sight on the marble floor of the mansion lobby.

"_Forgive him."_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Make a wish when your childhood dies. Hear the knock, knock, knock when she dies. We're all alone tonight." _I sang the lullaby my father used to sing to me quietly to myself as I paced outside the door. I always felt better when I heard it. _"Hold your breath when a blackbird flies…'_

_**Flashback**_

_I sat on my bed rocking back and forth. The sky lit up as a boom shook the entire apartment causing me to sink lower into my knees. I looked out my window and saw that the sky had turned into an angry red and light cracked through it. I turned my head back to stare at the middle of my bed. I rocked back and forth. Back and forth. Another boom. Another gasp of fear. _

_My dad walked in then and saw my pitiful state. He looked at me, and then he looked out of the window to witness for himself the raging storm outside. Without saying a word he walked over to my bed and took a seat, wrapping an arm around me. I cuddled into his side as much as I could, trying to shut out the loud booms that came from outside. He began to sing softly._

"_Hold your breath when a blackbird flies, count to seventeen and close your eyes. I'll keep you safe tonight…"_

_More booms. More flashes of light. I think I started to cry a little then._

"_Heat burns my skin, never mind about the shape I'm in…"_

_Light. Boom. But I was surprised to find that I was not focused on the storm outside._

"_I'll keep you safe tonight."_

_Before I even knew it, the storm stopped. There were no more booms or streaks of light that cracked through the sky. I was safe. It was only then that I realized that I had been safe the whole time. My dad didn't move, and I fell asleep before long._

_It was times like this that you realized that even a man like my dad can still show affection._

_**End Flashback**_

I stood outside of that room. I could hear voices inside but couldn't make out what was being said. And then…

BOOM

I heard that boom and I felt myself being brought back to that night that I was so afraid. There were so many booms. I shook my head feeling extremely overwhelmed. "Hear the knock, knock, knock when she cries…" I mumbled numbly. I held my head in my hands and my legs buckled underneath me. I knelt on the floor with tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

"Blow a kiss to the methane skies…look at the world through your playground eyes." The voices kept speaking to each other. One man and one woman. Until the woman's voice died out. And that's how I knew it was over; the contract had been completed just like Benjamin Travis had asked.

"Run, run, run, bunny run… love won't stop this bomb tonight…" I sobbed out. My breathing had become labored. I slowly lowered myself to lie on my side. I pressed the side of my face into the cool marble floor. That's when the bathroom door opened, and steam came pillowing out.

"Everybody hide when the sunlight dies. Everybody hide." I whispered before I began to sob. My father knelt beside me and began to stroke my hair. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"We have to go now." He said quietly. He guided me back to the exit. Travis's voice soon occupied the silence that was between us.

_"47, good work. Report back to headquarters ASAP!"_

My dad reached up to his ear and pulled out the communicator and without ceremony threw it on the ground before crushing it with his foot. I looked at him, confused.

"We have to leave, now." I shook my head. "To go meet with Travis?" I questioned. He looked at me with that lack of emotion. He shook his head no. Now I was really confused. "Why not?"

He just shook his head. "Get in." he commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing?!"

I turned my face away when I felt an intense heat. I stepped back, shielding my eyes from the thick, black smoke that bellowed from the car that my dad had set on fire. I looked as the fires danced around the interior of the car, the tips flaming out the windows. I turned to look at my father. He looked solemn and his face was unreadable.

"Why did you do that?" I questioned forcefully. How where we supposed to make it back to the Agency with no fucking car? "How are we supposed to get back to Travis now? Walk?" he turned around and walked away without giving an answer which only fueled my frustration. "Dad." I called to him hoping to gain his attention. No response. I let out a low growl, giving up on trying making sense of him. He just continued to walk forward, so I reluctantly followed. I knew where we were. We were on the border of Chicago. We along the side of the highway with silence cascading over us until we reached a sign that was decorated with neon lights blinking with age with a good number of letters already burnt out.

"_Welcome to Chinatown!"_

_. . ._

I picked my way through the bustling crowd of Chinatown. Chinatown was a market place full of Chinese marketers trying to sell their goods. God, it was deafening. All I could hear were nasally voices calling out shit like, "_The cod be 2.50." _I was beyond annoyed now. I had brainless people running into me, Asians screaming into my ear, and I still had no idea what the freaking fuck we were doing. Before long we came up to a large building with gothic style architecture. Above the front door there was a gigantic sign that read "_Rosewood Hall."_ I felt my blood run cold at what it said underneath it. "_Catholic Orphanage."_

I shook my head as my father climbed the steps and used the huge doorknocker. I came up slowly behind him, trembling. "Wha…What are we doing here?" I asked, my voice quaking uncontrollably. He turned slightly to me and answered. "You'll be staying here…" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before I interjected. "WHAT?!" I screamed at him with tears falling down my cheeks. "WHY? Is it because of Diana? I get it, you kill her and you and then you get tired of your own daughter too, huh? You are the fucking worst dad in the world, you know that? God, why can't I just have a normal life and a normal dad who actually cares and loves me. Why'd I get stuck with you?" My rant was interrupted when the gigantic doors swung open and a blinding light came from the inside. I felt the tears stinging in the corners of my eyes as a nun stepped through the door way. I quickly wiped my tears away as she smiled at my dad.

"Ah, so it was you who called." She said. My dad nodded in agreement. "This is Piper." He said motioning to me. "I need you to take care of her temporarily." My heart fluttered in relief at my dad's use of temporarily. But I still felt angry and very hurt at the idea of being left behind by my own father.

"Ah yes. Come in child, please come in." the nurse reached out towards me. I took a step forward so that I was closer to her. My dad held out an envelope with cash sticking out to the nun. She looked at him and pushed the money back towards him. "We'll take good care of Piper. You don't need to worry." "_He won't"_ I thought bitterly to myself while my dad put the money back into his coat. We made eye contact briefly before I quickly looked at the ground, feeling bad about the things I had said to him.

"Will you come back?" I asked weakly. I waited for a few moments for him to respond, and when he didn't I finally looked up. He had been staring me down. "Do you want me to?" he asked emotionlessly. I met held his gaze. "Well…yeah. You are my dad. Of course I want you to come back." He just kept staring at me. "That's not what you were saying just a few moments ago. Would you rather me leave you here so you can get the "normal" family you want?" I felt my face flush red in anger.

"You know what, screw you!" I spat at him. I turned and walked towards the doorway of the orphanage. When I got there I stopped and turned around, meeting his eyes again. I knew I was crying but I was too stubborn to wipe away the tears. "Come back, don't come back. I don't care, dad." I yelled bitterly at him. I knew I was lying to myself. I did care. A lot.

"Fine." He muttered and turned and started to walk away. "Love you too dad!" I yelled after him fully sobbing then. The nun came to me and ushered me inside and closed the door behind us. She wrapped one of her robbed arms around me. "Don't worry. He'll come back. No doubt about it." She put a hand on my shoulder and guided me down a hallway. I was still sobbing uncontrollably, already missing my dad despite the anger I felt towards him. I heard the nun speak.

"My Name is Sister Mary." She said smiling towards me. I didn't smile back. I couldn't even if I wanted to. She patted my back. "Come on Piper. Let's go get you a room setup."

I was heartbroken. But little did I know that on that day, my dad was heartbroken too.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the over lit room brushing through my long strands of hair with my fingers. My hair was still tangled from being out in the rain last night. I looked around the room that I had been placed in. you really couldn't even call it a room really, it was more of a doctor's office. On the far left wall there were banners that Sister Mary had hung up last night that spelled 'PIPER'.

I stood up and went over to the window located in the center of the room. I took a seat on the sill and peered out looking down on the people of Chicago below. People were bustling around, going in and out of boutiques. I let out a heavy sigh. "_Why can't my life be that simple?" _I thought mournfully to myself. It seemed so much fun. Just running around and laughing with people you pretend to like but secretly hate, and buying overly priced clothes that will fall apart the first time you try to wear it.

I leaned away from the window when I heard my door open. Sister Mary emerged through the doorway with a tray of food in her hands. When she looked and saw I was already awake her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly at me. It annoyed me.

"Ah, Piper! I am very glad to see you are making yourself at home." She said happily. She placed the tray of food on the nightstand that was next to my bed before turning to face me. "How did you sleep, my child?" she asked as she wiped off her hands on her robe.

"Ok." I replied quietly, not really wanting to engage in a pointless conversation with her. It's not that I didn't like Sister Mary, I really did. She was just overly kind and I wasn't in the best of moods to be answering her hollow questions. She knew how my night went, she had to. Of course I didn't sleep well, my own dad all but left me behind in an orphanage without telling me why or where he was going. He didn't even say when he was coming back, IF he was coming back.

Sister Mary smiled at me again. "That's good to hear, dear. I made you some breakfast. Once you finish eating I'll give you a tour of Rosewood." She smiled again before leaving the room. I went to my bed and sat at the edge, eyeballing the food she had brought me. I wasn't at all hungry.

"Dad… come back soon." I whispered to myself as I felt the annoy sting of tears in my eyes.  
. . .

"_Yo holmes! You find the place alright?" _Birdie's voice came through the phone cloaked by static. 47 was crawling through a ventilation unit trying to get the drop on the man that Birdie had said been asking about Piper.

"Yes. I am closing in on the target right now." 47 replied into the phone quietly, trying to reduce the echo of his voice against the metal vent.

"_Sweettt. Alright so the guy is one Blake Dexter, founder of Dexter Industries. The Birds told me that he had been lookin' into your girl. The Birds also told me that he has the company of one gigantic Mexicano' and a woman. I guess the giant is his security, so watch your back, holmes! Birdman out."_

Birdie's end went blank as 47 got to the end of the vent. He could see the outline of a giant man wearing a Sombrero sitting in a chair. "_The Mexican Birdie was talking about."_ 47 thought to himself. The only foreseeable way was to eliminate him quietly and from behind. This man was the only one separating him and Blake Dexter. The only man separating him from the threat to his daughter, the only thing that he wanted to keep safe, even if she had a terrible attitude.

47 slipped the vent up and he climbed through, making his landing as silent as possible. He crouched down in a sneaking position, pulling his fiber wire from one of his inside jacket pockets. He made his way over to the man slowly, making sure his footfalls were light. He finally got to his target.

"_3…2…1"_

_. . ._

**Earlier That Day**

"Good to see ya'…Wade." Blake Dexter greeted the man as he slid into the booth, sitting opposite to him. The man wore glasses and had greasy, shoulder length, white hair. "Boy, don't ya' think that I KNOW that it's fucking good to see me? Shit." He pulled a cigar from his shirt pocket and stuck it in his mouth. "_Ah, good 'ole Wade." _ Dexter thought to himself. "Lenny!" Dexter called across the bar for his son. "Come give Wade a light!"

Lenny limped over with his match book in both hands, obviously intimidated by Wade. He held out his hands to Wade. "Uh…here...here ya' go Wade." He stammered. Wade looked up at Lenny with a smirk plastered on his aging face. He snatched the matchbook from Lenny's hands, lighting his cigar. "Thanks limp-dick." Wade let out a cackle as he wiped his hand on the front of Lenny's shirt.

"So, let's get to business." Dexter said. "There's this girl and I want you to get her for me. My sources tell me she's in Chicago somewhere. A man located in Chinatown, goes by Birdie, might be able to tell you more."

Wade clicked his tongue and took a puff of his cigar. "Sounds like a lotta' work just for some chick. She must be special." Dexter's face twisted up in a smirk. Wade put out his cigar on the table. I got to get my boys out here. Double my fee." Wade leant back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Take Lenny with you." Dexter said. Wade sat up and let out large bouts of laughter. "Limp-dick? You want me to take… Limp-Dick Lenny? HAHAHA then its triple my fee." He said wiping tears from his eyes.

"That's just fine, Wade. I just want this girl and I want her now."


End file.
